Superhydrophobic coatings are typically only superhydrophobic at the coating's outer surface. Once the outer surface is abraded away, the surface is no longer superhydrophobic. This loss of superhydrophobicity is due to the superhydrophobic particles or structure being removed from the surface. Particles that are beneath the surface generally have their nanopores and nanotextured surfaces clogged with the underlying coating material.
In a standard electrostatic powder spraying process, dry resin powder, is electrostatically sprayed onto a given electrically grounded substrate. The electrically charged dry powder adheres to the grounded substrate by electrostatic forces. When the dry resin powder is cured, it becomes well bonded to the substrate.